


The Yule Log

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Witchcraft, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Arthur shows Alfred how he celebrates the holidays.





	The Yule Log

**Author's Note:**

> My writing entry for the usuknetwork Christmas countdown 2017. Based on personal practices, others may have different variations of how they celebrate Yule, this is just kinda a basic outline of common traditions mixed with my own.

Arthur took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. The moment that could make or break his relationship. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, its cry shattering the calm of his inner monologue. It was time. Gods give him strength. He stepped to the door, cloak flowing behind him as he walked.

Behind the door was his long time boyfriend, Alfred Jones. Now Arthur loved Alfred, he really did, but there was only one big issue between them at the moment. Alfred was your everyday Christian man. He wasn't too fanatical, but he also prayed before his meals and other such things that people of his religion did. One thing he confided in Arthur was that during his teen years, shortly before they had met, Alfred had been struggling between his sexuality and his faith. His parents had thrown him out, and that was around when they'd met. Arthur was a student counselor at their university, and he'd helped Alfred to find a roommate and stable job, along with student loans. The one major thing that Alfred had said really helped, was when Arthur had brought him to the campus’ LGBT community meeting and allowed him to meet others of his faith that were struggling too.

That was all well and fine, but what Arthur hadn't told his boyfriend is that he was not a follower of the same faith. Oh no, he was of one that many tended to keep quiet about in this so called ‘bible belt’ of the USA. Namely, Arthur was a witch. He preferred the term Wizard himself, but all in all it was the same thing.

No, he did not go to Hogwarts and he did not know any 300 year old men with long white beards. He was a REAL wizard, one that communed with nature and the Fae who lived in it. Alfred had not believed him when he'd first gotten the courage to tell him. Not that Arthur could blame him, but it had still hurt. They didn't speak for a week after that until Alfred apologized.

Afterwards, they never really spoke of it until suddenly the subject of spending Christmas together had come up. Arthur offered to just spend his with Alfred, but the stubborn man had refused and insisted that he come see what Arthur did for the holiday. That all led to where they were now, standing at the entrance to Arthur's small two bedroom home on Christmas Eve.

Arthur steeled himself and allowed Alfred inside to see the place. It wasn't much. He had some holly along the borders of doorways, a wreath on the front door, and his altar in the Northeast corner of the living room, near the fireplace. His Yule log was sitting in the fireplace, seven candles standing proudly from it, and the whole thing wrapped in ivy and mistletoe.

Stepping around inside, Alfred seemed to be inspecting the place. It made Arthur all the more nervous. Eventually, he just smiled and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek. “Cute decorations, but what's all that stuff for?”

Here it was, the time to explain. “Ah, well-" Arthur began. “- this is a celebration of the winter solstice, namely Yule, and we... um..”

Now was just the perfect time to get nervous and mess up his whole prepared speech, wasn't it? Arthur tugged at his sweater, then he simply turned to his altar. “It is easier to show than to explain, please have a seat.”

As Alfred did so, Arthur readied his wand, standing to the left of his altar so he was facing North. He began mumbling something as he walked around the room clockwise, creating something along the lines of an invisible circle around the area. Once he made it back to the beginning, he let out a breath. “Blessed Be.”

Alfred looked around, a little confused, but said nothing. That was when Arthur remembered he should explain. “I was casting a circle. For a ritual. It creates a sacred space for magic to be worked freely. Be sure not to walk out of it or you'll weaken it, I have all the refreshments and items we will need inside.”

He gestured to the items on the coffee table and his altar, then continued to speak. “I'm going to send up my prayers to the gods now, okay? Please try to just... be quiet.”

Alfred nodded once more. He didn't quite understand all this, but it was part of Arthur, and he wanted to know as much about him as he could. He wanted his boyfriend to be comfortable around him.

Arthur had already begun lighting the candles and saying prayers as he went along. This part didn't take too long this year as he had only one wish. He wanted Alfred to accept him as he was, that was all he needed.

Once finished, he turned towards Alfred with a smile. “This next part will be your favorite.” He pulled out some pots from a catering service. “I had this feast made of all your favorites... I hope you like it. We simply feast until the candles are nothing but nubs.”

Alfred clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Christmas Eve feast? Not that is a tradition I can get behind!” He laughed and dug in, the sound bringing joy into Arthur's very being. Maybe this would work out after all.

Arthur sat beside his boyfriend, eating the food and listening to Alfred chatter away about some sports team that was playing tomorrow, then about his upcoming graduation. That subject had Arthur excited. Being student and staff, they had to keep their relationship rather private, but once Alfred graduated, they could have more public dates and outings that didn't have to be two cities over. It would be a welcome change, not just for the options, but also because the gas money had been killer.

As they talked and ate, the candles slowly dwindled away. They were fast burning four hour candles, so they would have plenty of time, but also wouldn't have to wait too long. Eventually, Alfred had pulled Arthur onto his lap, peppering his face with kisses. They just stayed like that, enjoying each other's company.

Soon enough, Arthur noticed the candles had long since melted down to reach the log, so he stood up with only a minor protest from Alfred. “Hush, love.” He whispered. “I'm just lighting the log.”

Taking out a lighter, Arthur set some kindling on fire and waited to see if it would take. Once it was done, he returned to Alfred's lap, watching the log burn. “Now we wait for the log to turn mostly to ash... and exchange gifts.”

Alfred's face lit up at the word gift. “You mean we get to open presents BEFORE morning? This is the best holiday ever!”

Arthur shook his head. “It's midnight, love.” He gestured to the wall clock. “So it is technically Christmas day."

That didn't stop Alfred from bouncing in his seat as Arthur retrieved the gift from behind his altar. “Here you go.” He said as he handed over the present. It was small and wrapped very simply in green paper with a silver bow. “I-I hope you like it, it took rather long to make-"

Alfred’s grin got wider. “You made this?” 

He had already gotten the package open, and was now holding up the American flag patterned knit scarf. Arthur could feel his cheeks burning. “I-If you don't want it--"

“Hey now, I never said that.” Alfred took Arthur's hand and tugged him closer so he could steal a kiss. “I love it. I'll wear it to all our winter dates.”

Arthur was positive his cheeks were the same color as the fire now. “I- well... y- you'd better!”

With that last comment, Alfred held out a box to Arthur. Where hsd he been hiding it? It was about the size of his palm, and was wrapped in the most garish holiday designs possible. Seeing the red on Alfred's face made Arthur feel better though, and he took the gift, opening it up with some difficulty. “Good gods, did you have to tape the whole bloody thing?”

Finally open, Arthur peeked inside to see a new wrist watch. It looked rather expensive as well. How on Earth had Alfred managed to afford such a thing?

The look on Arthur's face must have said it all, so Alfred explained. “I called in a few favors from a friend. You remember Gil, right? Well he owed me some money as well he actually had it this time, and Ivan was kind enough to convince him to give it up.”

Arthur didn't even want to imagine what kind of convincing it took. He slid the watch on with a smile. “It's lovely, I had been needing a new watch. I'm surprised you noticed.”

Alfred rubbed his neck. “Is it really so surprising?” He asked quietly. “Arthur, I want to know all I can about you. I love you."

Sitting back on Alfred's lap, Arthur gave him a chaste but slow kiss. “Thank you. I-I love you too. I was so afraid you wouldn't want me after I told you about... well... our differing religions.”

Blue eyes stared right back at his green, sparkling in the light of the fire. “Babe, nothing could keep me away from you.”

The rest of their night was spent snuggling on the couch, watching the log burn to ashes. Once it was nearly done, Arthur explained that he would keep one piece to kindle next year's fire, and that they had to wait for the ashes to cool so they could spread them over his garden, promoting good harvest for the next year.

Arthur took down the magic circle, then led Alfred to his bedroom. “It won't be safe to spread the ash until morning. By then there won't be a fire hazard.”

The sleepy American simply nodded and followed along, passing out once he got comfortable in Arthur's bed. The sight of Al asleep there made his heart swell, and Arthur drifted off alongside him, whispering a final prayer of thanks unto the silent night.


End file.
